Témérité
by Antocyane
Summary: Ou comment il est parfois nécessaire de vaincre ses peurs pour avancer. Petite Précision: Yaoi! Le couple se définira clairement au cours de la fic! A vous de voir si vous trouverez rapidement de qui il s'agit!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Ma nouvelle fic.

Un genre complètement différent d'Initaition, plus sombre.

Les chapitres sont très courts et assez 'vagues ' au début mais c'est volontaire.

Rating: T

Avertissement: Yaoi! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

J'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

**Parenthèse**** noire**

Une silhouette glissait silencieusement dans la nuit sombre.

Ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol, cherchant à faire le moindre de bruit possible.

L'ombre se faufilait entre les couloirs, évitant soigneusement la lumière de la lune.

L'allure était rapide.

Les gestes précis, calculés.

La destination clairement définie.

Le trajet parfaitement maîtrisé.

Une habitude.

Seul le léger frottement du tissu noir du kimono rendait décelable son déplacement.

La haute silhouette fendait la nuit sans éveiller le plus petit émoi chez la Garde, pourtant vigilante et omniprésente.

Elle stoppa sa course devant une porte en bois.

Léger grattement sur le chambranle de cette dernière, comme un signe convenu.

Puis elle entra.

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, une tasse à thé reposant dans la paume de sa main gauche, une fine silhouette observait la lune, baignée par sa clarté.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête lorsque l'Ombre Noire pénétra sans bruit dans la pièce.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Il y a beaucoup de gardes ce soir. »

« Je sais. L'ordre a été donné de renforcer la surveillance du Seireitei, des Arrancars ont été détectés non loin d'ici. »

Le silence retomba.

Toujours assise sur le lit, la fine silhouette sirota doucement son thé, continuant d'admirer la lune.

Indécise un instant, l'Ombre Noire avança jusqu'à son homologue blanche qui lui tournait le dos.

Elle fit courir un doigt sur sa nuque, remonta jusqu'en haut du cou, effleurant délicatement les fins cheveux.

Se courbant pour mettre ses lèvres à hauteur de l'oreille de son interlocuteur, elle murmura :

« Mais maintenant, je suis là. N'est-ce pas l'essentiel ? »

Sa voix était grave.

Chaude.

Sensuelle.

A ces mots, la mince forme posée sur le lit tourna la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

Elle le fixa ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis, tendant sa main, saisit son menton et attira vers elle le visage de l'Ombre Noire.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec une ferveur qui démentait la froideur de l'accueil.

Les yeux clos, chacun des protagonistes savouraient le délicieux contact procuré par l'incroyable sarabande de leurs langues, savouraient le plaisir de toucher la peau tellement désirée.

Leurs mains se faufilaient déjà sous leurs vêtements, cherchant toujours plus de surface à explorer, plus d'épiderme à révéler.

S'allongeant sur le lit, leurs corps ne tardèrent pas à être exposés aux rayons lunaires, permettant ainsi aux langues mutines de tracer de fins sillons humides sur les peaux brûlantes, aux mains de taquiner les points sensibles, de toucher là où cela fait du bien.

Les jambes se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient, froissant les draps, défaisant toute la literie.

Avec leurs souffles rauques pour seule musique, les deux corps entamèrent le langoureux ballet qui mènerait, au gré de la valse de leurs hanches, à une extase assurée.

Une petite main agrippa le bord du matelas lorsque la haute silhouette pénétra le corps allongé en-dessous.

Leur danse se fit plus lente pendant quelques instants, puis reprit de plus belle, pour finir sur un tempo allegro qui leur arracha un cri de jouissance lorsque vint la félicité suprême.

Allongées l'une sur l'autre, elles restèrent immobile quelques minutes, laissant à leurs cœurs le temps de reprendre un rythme normal, faisant redescendre leurs températures corporelles, cherchant leurs souffles.

Savourant l'immense bien-être post-orgasmique.

Se délectant de ces quelques minutes de bonheur.

Un soupir rompit le silence.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Je sais. »

« On se voit demain ? »

« Oui. »

L'Ombre Noire quitta la chaleur du lit, se rhabilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Alors, à demain. »

Puis, elle disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Review please?

:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello à vous, chers lecteurs!

Voici le chapitre 2!

Avertissement: Ce chapitre (semble) n'avoir aucun lien avec le précédent. Cependant, les liens entre les chapitres vont se tresser petit à petit, ce qui permettra ainsi de comprendre l'histoire (oui oui, ca peut aider, je vous le concede!)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre 1!Ça me conforte dans l'idée de poster la suite (j'ai un peu hésité avant de poster Témérité, vu le style un peu particulier de cette fic mais mon Emeraldcryst m'a dit 'fonce'..alors voilà!)

Ce chapitre devrait vous permettre de deviner l'identité de l'une des deux ombres!

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Blackout**

Juste une fraction de seconde.

Une toute petite fraction de seconde d'inattention.

Qui avait suffi à Renji pour trouver une faille dans sa garde et l'atteindre avec Zabimaru.

Le tranchant de la lame l'avait heurté sans ménagement à la tempe, entrainant un blackout instantané.

Qui fit disparaitre en un éclair le bleu d'un ciel azur sans le moindre nuage, la chaleur de ce soleil de juin et le vert de l'herbe pas encore jaunie par les températures estivales.

Un flash noir qui l'aveugla immédiatement, une rupture des connexions synaptiques, une déconnexion totale.

Mais momentanée hélas.

Ichigo se laissa aller à l'engourdissement, ne luttant pas contre la vague noire qui obscurcissait son esprit.

Il n'en avait pas envie, préférant oublier la réalité.

Son corps, lourdement tombé au sol, semblait peser une tonne et un bourdonnement sourd grondait dans ses oreilles.

Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement clos, rendant la coupure avec le monde extérieure totale.

Juste quelques secondes d'oubli, de laisser aller.

Pas question de rendre les armes.

Mais juste le temps de baisser la garde.

Un court instant.

C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Quelques secondes d'oubli seulement car cela n'allait pas durer.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les cris affolés de ses amis, qui s'agglutinaient autour de son corps inerte, pour savoir que son évasion ne serait pas longue.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il n'en avait plus le droit.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'était qu'un simple étudiant, menant une vie tout à fait ordinaire.

Enfin, presque.

A l'exception des fantômes qu'il apercevait de temps à autres.

Mais depuis, tout avait changé.

La rencontre avec Rukia, son statut de Shinigami remplaçant, son sauvetage d'une mort programmée, la découverte de la Soul Society, des ses rites et des ses coutumes.

Et puis la Guerre.

Cette horrible Guerre.

La trahison d'Aizen avait tout changé, avait définitivement brisé le peu de repères qui lui restaient, l'obligeant à venir s'installer à la Soul Society pour s'y entrainer intensivement.

L'obligeant à quitter son insouciance.

A endosser des responsabilités.

Celle de la vie de ses proches.

Car désormais, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il devait les protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ne jamais faillir, toujours être à la hauteur.

Ne pas avoir peur.

Se battre, encore et toujours.

Malgré les blessures.

Malgré la douleur.

Malgré les pertes.

Être dur, solide comme un roc, en toutes circonstances.

Être immuable pour qu'ils sachent, tous, qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui.

Porter une armure, en permanence. Pour que personne ne voie les failles, les craintes qui l'assaillaient.

Pour que personne ne voie les peurs qui lui dévoraient le cœur, face à cette guerre atroce, face à ces ennemis sans pitié, face à toutes ces horreurs qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Tout cela était si lourd à porter parfois, qu'il était heureux d'y échapper.

Juste pour une toute petite seconde.

Une trop courte seconde.

Une vague de chaleur douce l'envahit, brisant le retrait dans lequel son esprit s'était caché, l'obligeant à refaire surface.

Ouvrant à demi les yeux, il vit Inoue, penchée vers lui, pratiquant le Bouclier des deux Cieux sur sa blessure.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, luisant d'inquiétude. Ses mains tremblaient tout en maintenant le soin. Elle était si fragile, si dépendante de lui.

Elle avait en lui une confiance inébranlable. Il le savait.

Alors, comment lui dire que lui-aussi avait peur ?

Comment admettre sa vulnérabilité ?

Comment laisser la crainte dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille ?

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il préférait porter son armure.

Porter son masque de bonne humeur, d'assurance, d'entrain forcé.

Ce masque qui le rendait jeune et joyeux aux yeux de tous. Qui faisait de lui cet Ichigo qu'il n'était plus.

Porter son masque, encore et toujours.

Si lourd soit-il.

Pour eux, il le ferait.

Il le devait.

* * *

Review please?

:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!

Navrée pour ce délai entre deux chapitres! Hélas, mon emploi du temps était passablement surchargé et je n'ai pu me remettre à l'écriture que depuis quelques toujours.

Merci à vous tous pour vos encourageantes reviews!

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Parenthèse Noire - 2**

Encore une nuit.

Encore ce trajet.

Toujours le même.

Les mêmes esquives, les mêmes coups d'œil aux alentours.

Les mêmes craintes, la même peur d'être surpris.

Mais toujours cette excitation à l'approche du rendez-vous.

Cette irrépressible envie d'être en sa présence.

Ce besoin insensé qui ne la quittait plus.

L'Ombre Noire se hâtait dans l'obscurité.

Pressée d'arriver dans leur tanière.

Comme chaque soir.

Comme tous les soirs.

Depuis des semaines déjà.

A son arrivée, la pièce était vide.

Elle était en avance.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

S'installant près de la fenêtre, elle scruta la nuit, cherchant à percer la pénombre, attentive au moindre mouvement, à la plus petite lueur.

Au plus infime signe annonciateur de son arrivée.

Qui tardait à venir.

L'Ombre Noire n'aimait pas attendre.

Elle préférait être en retard.

Mais pas ce soir.

La nuit s'annonçait déjà trop courte.

Car bientôt, il lui faudrait repartir.

Hélas…

Un faible craquement de bois se fit entendre derrière l'Ombre Noire.

Puis un imperceptible frottement de tissu.

La voilà.

Enfin.

Elle se retourna pour accueillir l'Ombre Blanche.

Pour dévorer des yeux la mince silhouette.

Pour savourer du regard ce que sa bouche gouterait plus tard.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les deux visages.

Allumant le feu de leurs regards.

Réchauffant leur cœur.

S'approchant doucement, à pas de loups, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, la haute silhouette avança vers l'Ombre Blanche.

Effleura ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Glissa son pouce sur sa joue.

Caressa ses épaules du plat de la main.

Et enlaça fermement sa taille.

Pour enfin la serrer contre sa poitrine.

Se délectant de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau.

Se réchauffant à sa chaleur.

Moment tant attendu.

Les journées étaient si longues et les nuits passaient si vite.

Dans cette pièce, lieu secret de leurs rencontres non moins secrètes, le temps filait à une allure folle.

Comme dans un autre espace temps.

Ces instants à deux étaient irréels, ancrés dans aucun quotidien, dans aucune logique.

La première fois, lorsque l'aube s'était levée, l'Ombre Noire avait cru rêver.

Avait cru que cette nuit de douce folie n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Mais une seconde nuit avait suivi la première.

Et puis une autre.

Et encore une autre.

Bien des nuits s'étaient écoulées depuis.

Mais même maintenant, lorsqu'elle y pensait la journée, sous la chaude lumière solaire, elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

Rien n'était décelable en dehors de cette pièce.

Aucun signe ne pouvait indiquer leur rapprochement, leur intimité.

Deux personnes quasi étrangères le jour qui devenaient, la nuit tombée, deux âmes insatiables l'une de l'autre.

Deux corps en feu se nourrissant de leur passion, de leur manque.

Qui se consumaient d'un désir réciproque.

Qui se livraient entièrement pendant la nuit, s'offrant à l'autre, sans retenue.

Et qui redevenaient étrangères lorsque sonnait l'Heure.

Une étrange relation.

Une étonnante passion.

Qui les avait surpris par sa violence, par sa fougue.

Et par sa ténacité.

Car les mois ne l'avaient en rien émoussée.

Leurs éphémères rencontres leur procuraient un bonheur fragile.

Le manque de temps avait rendu chaque instant encore plus précieux.

Chaque entrevue devenait inestimable.

Aussi, chaque soir, les deux Ombres s'abandonnaient totalement à l'attirance qui les appelait l'une vers l'autre.

Sans jamais penser au lendemain.

Pour vivre l'instant présent.

Avec la fougue de la jeunesse et l'énergie du désespoir.

Et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception.

L'Ombre Noire fit courir ses mains sur le jeune corps, massant à travers le tissu des vêtements les muscles endoloris par des heures d'entrainement.

L'Ombre Blanche, d'abord docile, eut bientôt la chair mise en émoi par le contact, et ne tarda pas à s'impatienter.

Saisissant le col du kimono de l'Ombre noire, elle attira fermement la haute silhouette vers elle et l'embrassa avec ardeur.

L'impétuosité de son désir ne tolérait aucun délai.

Ne souffrait aucune résistance.

N'approuvait nulle mise en scène.

Il en était de même pour l'Ombre Noire, qui répondit sans appel à son impatience.

Dévorant à pleine bouche les lèvres offertes, attisant un brasier déjà bien ardent.

Pas prête à se laisser diriger sans réagir par les petites mains de son homologue.

Deux caractères fiers et sans concession qui avaient la chambre comme champ de bataille.

Pour qui les ébats prenaient parfois des allures de joute.

Qui n'exigeaient rien de moins qu'un don total de soi.

Pendant deux heures.

De chaque nuit.

De la première jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Distillant ainsi le meilleur de l'autre, se crevant le corps sous l'ardeur de leur désir, se chauffant l'âme à cette si vive flamme.

De leurs retrouvailles jusqu'à leur séparation.

Se donner à fond.

Jusqu'à la clôture.

De leur parenthèse noire.

Ils en fermaient une chaque soir.

Et en ouvraient une autre le lendemain.

Leurs parenthèses noires.

* * *

Reviews please?

;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4. L'objectif de cette fic reste encore flou mais la lumière se fera prochainement.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'encouragent part leur reviews, c'est vraiment un bonheur de les lire!

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Fight**

Fichus Arrancars.

Ces damnées créatures les avaient encerclés.

Pas moyen d'échapper à l'infernal tournoiement de ces impitoyables ennemis.

Ichigo sentit la sueur couler le long de son front.

Leur position était mauvaise, très mauvaise.

Tous trois le savaient.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il put voir que Renji avait d'ors et déjà dégainé Zabimaru et que Rukia s'apprêtait à libérer son zanpukuto elle-aussi.

Garder son sang froid et analyser calmement la situation.

Trois ennemis autour d'eux.

Les numéros 17, 23 et 24.

Ils s'étaient présentés mais leurs noms de non-Espada lui avaient complètement échappé.

Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir s'affichait devant ses yeux, sur le torse, les genoux et les poignets de ses adversaires.

Nul besoin de grands discours ou d'élucubrations diverses quant à leurs positions au sein de la clique d'Aizen.

L'issue du combat était sans surprise.

Vaincre ou être vaincu.

Les règles étaient simples, puisque tous les coups étaient permis.

Pas de moralité, pas d'honneur dans ses luttes.

La victoire ne comportait aucune gloire.

La survie était le seul objectif.

L'ennemi était sans pitié, dressé pour tuer, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Pas besoin de prétexte, juste d'une occasion.

Et la venue de trois shinigamis dans le monde réel avait été une trop belle perche pour ne pas la saisir.

Lorsque l'Arrancar 23 se précipita sur lui, Ichigo ne put que parer avec Zangetsu.

Croisant leurs lames jusqu'à la garde, l'ennemi plongea son regard dans les yeux caramel, fouillant son âme à la recherche de ses faiblesses, se repaissant de ses craintes.

Cherchant à faire disparaitre toute lueur, toute étincelle brillant dans son regard.

Tuer n'était jamais facile, même lorsqu' il s'agit d'un Hollow.

Même si c'est pour défendre sa vie.

Ichigo, détournant les yeux du vide abyssal que reflétaient les orbes noirs de son adversaire, mobilisa ses forces et engagea le combat.

Faisant taire ses peurs.

Raffermissant ses convictions.

Pour se convaincre de son mieux.

Il avait le droit de les éliminer.

Il ne faisait que se défendre.

Il pouvait même se dire qu'en tuant ce numéro 23, il protégeait le Seireitei et la Soul Society.

Oui, il pouvait se le dire.

Quant à y croire…

Les deux combattants se disputaient âprement la victoire, cherchant toujours plus à blesser, à trancher. Visant là où cela ferait le plus mal.

Cherchant à porter le coup mortel.

Celui qui désigne sans conteste le gagnant.

Et le perdant.

Un cri retentit à quelques mètres.

Un autre combat, d'autres protagonistes.

Le sort de Renji venait brutalement de se décider.

Allongé au sol, la lame de l'Arrancar numéro 17 sous la gorge, Zabimaru hors de portée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement de fuite ou d'attaque, il semblait être le perdant de cette fatale loterie.

Son adversaire leva sa lame, prêt à la planter dans le cou du jeune shinigami.

Sans égard pour l'homme à terre.

Mais qu'attendre d'autres ?

Un brin de mansuétude ?

Une once de compassion ?

Autant de sentiments qui perdaient jusqu'à leur existence même dans cette guerre.

Le cœur d'Ichigo hurla.

Son impuissance. Sa rage.

Rejet d'une éventualité qu'il ne voulait pas affronter.

Si il avait besoin d'une seule raison pour tuer, alors c'était bien celle-ci.

Les protéger.

Tous.

Se battre pour cela avait un sens.

Mourir pour cela avait un sens.

Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Il était prêt à tout.

Mais pas à perdre.

Un éclair blanc déchira le ciel.

Et tout gela en un instant.

Avec un cri de colère, une mince silhouette noire se jeta devant Renji, le protégeant de son corps, attaquant l'ennemi avec fureur.

Avec désespoir.

Chaque fibre de son corps luttant pour défendre le jeune homme.

Rukia.

Elle se battait comme une lionne pour Renji.

Pour celui qu'elle aimait.

Sa force se révélait en ces instants ultimes, où la vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Son amour pour Renji annihilait toutes ses craintes, la poussant à se dépasser, à repousser ses limites, à avancer malgré ses peurs.

Ils traversaient cette guerre ensemble, les heures sombres depuis la trahison d'Aizen ayant mis à jour leurs réels sentiments.

Ils prenaient les risques à deux, se battaient à deux, étaient deux à être blessés. Mais ils se relevaient toujours ensemble, quittaient le champ de bataille unis.

S'apportaient un soutien et un amour mutuel.

Inconditionnel.

Qui les rendait plus fort.

C'était incontestable.

La mort de l'Arrancar 17 quelques minutes plus tard, tombant sous les coups combinés des deux shinigamis, ne fit que le confirmer.

L'union fait la force dit-on.

C'était plutôt l'amour, pensait Ichigo.

En quittant le champ de bataille ce soir là, il s'arrêta brutalement devant la vision de Rukia, tenant fermement la main de Renji pendant que la quatrième division l'emmenait sur un brancard, ne le quittant pas un instant.

La solitude lui étreint le cœur.

Lui qui protégeait tout le monde.

Qui faisait son maximum pour ses amis..

Qui mourrait pour eux…

Lui n'avait personne pour lui tenir la main.

Jamais il n'en avait eu autant conscience qu'en cet instant.

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Ça vous a plu? Une petite review???

;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Nous voici au chapitre 5 de Témérité.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précedents.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'encourage par leur review!

* * *

**Parenthèse noire - 3**

Lune voilée.

Comme son âme.

La crainte l'emplissait en cette chaude nuit d'été.

Pourtant, rien n'avait changé.

Rien, excepté elle.

L'Ombre Noire, accomplissant encore une fois la route vers son homologue, y mettait moins d'empressement, moins d'entrain.

Moins d'envie.

Non pas que l'implacable désir qui lui emplissait le corps et le cœur chaque soir ait disparu.

Mais la perspective de la séparation à venir gâchait son bonheur.

Perturbait ses sens.

Brouillait son esprit.

Une histoire sans lendemain, tel était l'engagement initial.

Jamais formulé mais parfaitement explicite.

Dès la deuxième nuit, comprenant que leur dévorante passion ne se satisferait pas de ces quelques échauffourées, c'était simplement devenu une histoire sans engagement.

Sans réalité.

Aucune ancre de quotidien pour amarrer leur lien.

Juste deux âmes qui livraient leurs corps l'une à l'autre chaque nuit.

Et qui repartaient intactes au petit jour.

Voilà ce que c'était.

Voilà ce que cela aurait du être.

Des parenthèses noires.

Mais une âme peut-elle se satisfaire de si peu ?

Ce quotidien qu'elle avait souhaité fuir lui faisait désormais cruellement défaut.

Mais l'Ombre Blanche avait été formelle.

Il ne fallait rien attendre d'elle.

Aucune implication émotionnelle.

Aucune attache.

Aucune prise de risque.

Étonnant cahier des charges qui l'avait d'abord parfaitement comblée.

Et qui lui pesait désormais.

Entrant dans leur chambre, l'Ombre Noire trouva son homologue assise au bord du lit.

Guettant visiblement son arrivée.

Impatience ?

« Il parait que des Arrancars vous ont tendu une embuscade cet après-midi. »

Pas une question.

Une affirmation.

Tous les membres du Gotei 13 avaient été informés de l'attaque.

« Abarai Renji n'est pas encore sorti de l'unité de soins de la quatrième division. »

Léger trémolo dans la voix.

Inquiétude.

Qui réchauffe le cœur de l'Ombre Noire.

Fait vibrer son âme.

Éveille une lueur d'espoir.

« Il devrait s'en remettre sans problème. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Intense regard de l'Ombre Blanche.

« Il a failli mourir. » Ajouta-t-elle. Froidement. Avec détachement.

Mais en ce cas, pourquoi le dire ?

L'Ombre Noire eut une hésitation.

Exprimer ses sentiments ou les taire ?

Attende un meilleur moment ?

Qui peut-être ne viendrait jamais.

Ou bien se lancer ?

« Rukia l'a sauvé, au péril de sa vie. Elle l'aime sincèrement. Et elle mourrait pour lui »

Se lancer.

Même si l'enjeu est de taille.

Il y avait gros à perdre.

Mais encore plus à gagner.

Silence.

L'Ombre Blanche ne souhaitait pas aborder ce sujet.

Amour.

Cinq petites lettres.

Si anodines et si souvent utilisées par certains.

Mais pas par elle.

Mais l'Ombre Noire ne lâchait rien.

« Et il le lui rend bien. »

Les deux ombres se jaugèrent du regard.

L'une cherchant à faire évoluer leur situation et l'autre voulant la maintenir en l'état.

Prunelles caramel contre iris turquoise.

Dialogue contre silence.

Tempérament de feu contre celui de glace.

Deux opposés trouvant l'équilibre dans la lutte et la réconciliation.

L'Ombre Blanche se leva.

Se rendant en premier.

Mettant fin à leur joute visuelle.

Préférant revenir sur un terrain moins glissant.

Elle attira les lèvres de son partenaire à elle tandis qu'elle glissait ses fines mains sous l'épais tissu du kimono.

Faisant ainsi taire l'Ombre Noire.

Cristallisant la situation dans un délicieux statu quo.

Réticence.

Résistance.

Reddition.

Comment repousser un si agréable bâillon ?

Résister à une si forte volonté de vous faire plaisir ?

A de si habiles mains ?

Qui, déjà, lui avaient ôté sa ceinture, ouvrant ses vêtements, révélant la peau brunie par le soleil.

Comment résister à cette langue, si agile que parler semblait totalement inutile ?

Qui paraissait avoir inventé son propre langage, en cheminant le long de son cou, en taquinant le lobe de son oreille.

Impossible !

Désespoir de ne pas réussir à faire entendre ce que son cœur ne cessait d'hurler.

Colère de se faire si facilement manipuler.

Mais pas question de se faire également dominer !

Une vague incandescente, mélange de désir, de colère et de frustration, lui emplit les veines et accéléra son cœur.

Saisissant brutalement l'Ombre Blanche par la taille, l'Ombre Noire la souleva du sol tout en l'embrassant fougueusement et l'entraina vers le lit.

Où elle fut déposée sans ménagement aucun.

A défaut d'avoir son cœur, elle se repaitrait de son corps !

* * *

Review please?

;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello à toi cher lecteur!

Un petit mot à mes reviewers: (enfin à une !)

Claire: Je suis navrée de te décevoir mais il ne s'agit pas d'un Gin/Aizen. Je crois que le chapitre 6 devrait t'éclairer sur le couple en question! En tous cas, merci pour ta review, en tant qu'auteur, c'est vraiment un plaisir de savoir que les fics que l'on écrit sont agréables à lire!

Et voilà, c'est parti pour le chapitre 6!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Breakdown**

Une goutte de sueur glissa lentement le long de son nez avant de tomber et de disparaitre dans la poussière ocre du sol en terre battue.

Ses mains étaient crispées, tous ses muscles contractés, tendus par l'effort.

Ichigo entamait une énième série de pompes, accablé par la chaleur conjuguée du soleil et de l'exercice physique.

Son entrainement était intensif, plusieurs heures chaque jour.

Il s'agissait d'une préparation extrême mais nécessaire en vu de défaire Aizen et d'en finir avec cette guerre.

Soumettre son corps à un intense labeur pour éviter que l'esprit ne virevolte trop. Pour esquiver les questions inutiles. Ou essentielles.

La douleur lui permettait en général de tenir éloigné les préoccupations insolubles ou les interrogations existentielles. Le plus souvent, après avoir ainsi torturé son corps, il s'allongeait sur son lit, les muscles encore brûlants, et s'endormait en quelques secondes.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Bien qu'il redouble d'efforts, il ne parvenait pas à faire le vide. Une lancinante question revenait sans cesse.

Devait-il cesser ou continuer ?

Il ne pouvait pas parler de rupture, n'ayant jamais eu de relation.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru.

Stupidement.

Et il avait eu tort.

On ne pouvait pas s'approcher autant de quelqu'un et espérer n'avoir aucune attache.

Satisfaire son corps sans mouiller son âme.

Impossible.

Il s'en rendait compte désormais. Il avait vainement espéré que son alter ego changerait lui aussi d'avis, qu'il lui offrirait plus que son corps et que quelques heures par nuit.

Que peut-être un jour ils pourraient dire 'nous'.

Mais son erreur lui apparaissait désormais clairement.

L'Ombre Blanche ne voulait pas d'une relation, ne souhaitait pas construire quelque chose avec lui. Ni avec personne d'ailleurs.

Son message avait été plus qu'explicite :

Aucun engagement.

Ichigo ne demandait pourtant pas la lune ! Pas de mariage, d'installation commune. Non, rien de tout cela.

Mais juste pouvoir profiter de leur lien chaque heure, chaque jour. Etre ensemble lorsqu'ils en auraient envie.

Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Une personne sur qui compter. Une âme à aimer.

Ce qui ne semblait pas correspondre du tout à la vision expéditive qu'avait son amant.

Il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre les choses en main.

La guerre était là, proche, sous-jacente à la moindre de leurs actions. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en vaines précautions, en illusions stériles.

En relation fumeuse.

Comme si on pouvait protéger son cœur comme on protège son corps !

Il n'existe pas de barrière de kidou pour les sentiments.

Lui aussi voulait avoir qu'on lui tienne la main en cas de chute.

Lui aussi voulait pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de l'être aimé pendant les moments de doute.

Il en avait assez de cette liaison fantôme, aussi intense qu'inconsistante.

C'était décidé.

Ce soir, il n'irait pas.

Il n'irait plus.

Il avait fait son choix.

Ce serait la lumière ou rien.

* * *

Lune pleine.

Ciel étoilé.

Féérie d'une soirée qui pourtant ne fleurait que l'agonie.

Celle d'une histoire qui n'en avait pas vraiment été une.

A qui la faute ?

La sienne, bien sur.

Assise sur le lit vide, l'Ombre Blanche, aussi immobile qu'une statue, patientait.

Espérait encore un peu.

Mais ses espoirs étaient vains.

Il le savait. Ce soir, personne ne viendrait le rejoindre. Il ne viendrait pas. Ne viendrait plus.

La tête légèrement courbée, il laissait ses pensées divaguer, cherchant à analyser froidement la situation. A en garder le contrôle.

_Il a fait son choix…_

Il aurait dû pouvoir passer outre.

Il aurait dû pouvoir se débarrasser de cette histoire d'un simple haussement d'épaule, d'un froncement de sourcil. Et passer à autre chose.

Il aurait dû n'y attacher que peu, voire aucune importance.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Cela l'agaçait.

L'agaçait même profondément.

En aucun cas un lien n'aurait dû se créer.

Pas de sentiment, juste des moments de plaisir et d'oubli.

Tel était le pacte.

Celui qu'il avait passé avec l'Autre et avec lui-même.

Et voilà que l'un comme l'autre le trahissaient !

Il allait désormais devoir se convaincre que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Qu'il n'avait pas d'importance…

Pour continuer à vivre.

_Ou plutôt à survivre…_

_

* * *

_

Une petite review please????

;-)_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou!

Allez, ça va être bientôt Noël, ça mérite bien un nouveau chapitre! Que deviennent nos deux ombres après leur 'rupture'?

Petits mots à mes reviewers:

Claire: La lumière se lève sur les Ombres, et les pousse désormais dans leurs retranchements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

Walu: Je pense que maintenant, tu n'as plus aucun doute sur le deuxième membre de cet étrange couple. Le style est un peu moins épuré dans ce chapitre (et celui à venir aussi je pense), c'est difficile de concilier action et poésie mais je tente en tous cas!

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements!

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Méditation**

Silence d'une chambre blanche, aussi froide qu'impersonnelle, juste troublée par le bip incessant des moniteurs.

Signal électronique.

Unique signe de vie en provenance du corps inerte reposant sur le lit.

Le drap blanc était semblable à un linceul, enveloppant la forme mince de sa pâleur mortelle.

Même sa respiration était ténue au point de n'être entendue qu'en tendant l'oreille.

Comme souvent, il était là.

Pareil à une statue de sel.

Aussi immobile que la malade étendue devant lui.

Il ne lui parlait pas.

Il ne lui tenait pas la main.

Ne lui caressait pas les cheveux.

Il ne pleurait pas.

Il était simplement là.

Imposant à ses yeux ce désolant spectacle.

S'obligeant à le regarder en face.

Pour ne pas oublier.

Comment Aizen l'avait détruite.

Le mal qu'il pouvait faire.

Il la regardait sans un mot.

Contemplant celle qui était autrefois une sœur pour lui.

Sa plus grande faiblesse.

Manipulée, puis trahie par cet odieux manipulateur.

Sa plus grande faiblesse..

Son esprit et son corps avaient été brisés par la lame de celui qu'elle avait toujours admiré, la plongeant dans un état catatonique si profond qu'on ne savait si elle en sortirait un jour.

Sa plus grande faiblesse…

C'était de l'avoir aimée.

Il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

Pour ne plus avoir de faille dans laquelle ce traitre pourrait s'immiscer.

Pour ne plus jamais lui donner la possibilité de l'atteindre.

Ne plus avoir de faiblesse.

Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

**Flashback**

Une rage sourde l'envahissait lentement.

Le voir là, face à lui, aussi impassible et imperturbable le rendait dingue.

Comment pouvait-il être assis à quelques mètres de lui sans paraitre affecté le moins du monde?

Tandis que lui-même, d'habitude si calme, bouillait intérieurement…

L'avait-il déjà oublié ?

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits, plusieurs jours, qu'ils ne se retrouvaient plus.

_Impossible !_

Impossible d'avoir si facilement tiré un trait sur leur histoire !

Réunis pour la première fois depuis leur 'rupture' – aucun terme plus adapté ne lui venait – leurs retrouvailles étaient placées sous le signe de la froideur.

Et de l'indifférence.

Siégeant à côté du Capitaine Kuchiki, son ancien amant semblait parfaitement concentré, buvant presque les paroles du Capitaine de la 1ère Division.

Réunions aussi désagréable qu'inutiles.

Interminables, elles s'étaient multipliées de façon exponentielle en rapport avec le nombre d'attaques d'Arrancars subies par le Seireitei.

A un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le feu contre la glace.

Instant bref, fugace, qui lui fit comme un électrochoc. Pendant une seconde, les yeux de son alter ego s'étaient départis de leur indifférence, révélant un mélange d'émotion aussi complexe que violent.

Passion, tristesse, résignation.

Et une volonté d'acier.

_Il ne cédera pas__… Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de lui._

Un petit sourire nostalgique éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Cet indomptable caractère le fascinait et l'attirait toujours autant.

Même en pleine lumière.

Incroyable attraction qui existait entre eux, faite de respect et d'admiration l'un pour l'autre. Leurs tempéraments, si opposés, s'électrisaient lors qu'ils étaient ensemble, comme soumis à une loi physique les dépassant complètement.

Jamais son bouillant amant n'accepterait de reprendre cette relation bâtarde.

Et hélas, il ne pouvait lui apporter ce qu'il recherchait.

L'idée même de s'attacher à quelqu'un était trop douloureuse.

La perspective de le perdre lui faisait vertigineusement tourner la tête.

Il était tétanisé, incapable de donner son cœur encore une fois.

C'était impensable.

Et inconscient.

Il devait rester focalisé sur la guerre et les préparatifs au combat.

Cesser de rêvasser telle une midinette.

Implacable logique que son cerveau ne parvenait pas à faire admettre à son cœur.

Ses yeux ne cessaient de se reporter sur le jeune homme assis en face de lui, suivant son regard, attentif à la moindre respiration, au plus infime mouvement.

Détaillant les mains aux longs doigts qui parcouraient rapidement les nombreux feuillets placés devant lui, en quête d'une information.

Il se rappelait très bien lorsque ces mêmes doigts glissaient le long de son cou, effleuraient ses cheveux avec une douceur étonnante pour des mains si puissantes.

Ce souvenir le fit frissonner.

Son corps, ce traître, n'oubliait pas les instants de purs délices qu'il avait passé dans ces bras.

Avec un claquement sec de canne sur le sol, le Capitaine de la 1ère Division clôtura la réunion, laissant l'ensemble des participants retourner à leurs occupations habituelles.

Douloureux pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit son ancien amant quitter la pièce sans un seul regard en arrière.

Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui lui faisait défaut…

* * *

Une petite review comme cadeau de Noël????

;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou à vous , amis lecteurs

Voici le chapitre 8!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Loving you**

Longs cheveux au vent.

Petites mains crispées l'une contre l'autre.

Respiration ample.

Assise dans l'herbe, contemplant la forêt bordant le Seireitei, Inoue attendait qu'Ichigo la rejoigne.

Mais plus qu'il lui fasse un signe.

N'attendait même plus un geste de sa part.

Pour enfin lui donner son cœur et pourquoi pas son corps.

L'implacable timidité qui l'avait longtemps paralysée s'était enfuie, chassée par les démons de la guerre et de la souffrance.

La fillette timide qu'elle était avait disparue.

Pas ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.

Ils avaient grandi, abondamment nourri par une admiration croissante pour la force et le courage dont il faisait preuve chaque jour.

Grandi au point de ne plus pouvoir être contenus. Elle avait envie d'être dans ses bras, de s'y blottir, de ressentir sa douce chaleur.

L'espoir qu'il fasse un pas vers elle n'était pas perdu.

Mais elle ne voulait prendre le risque. Chaque jour d'attente en plus était une torture qu'elle ne voulait plus s'imposer.

Au diable les rêves de petite fille où le prince charmant, subjugué par sa beauté, tomberait à ses pieds. Elle n'aurait alors eu qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il l'emmène loin du monde, dans un lieu secret, préservé des affres de la guerre. Leur vie aurait été consacrée à leur amour, à leur famille et à leurs amis.

Au diable ces contes oniriques qui ne seraient jamais ! Aujourd'hui, elle était prête à accueillir la vie, avec ses tourments et ses joies.

Prête à avouer son amour à Ichigo.

Crispation de l'âme quand le cœur se tend.

Une hésitation à lever le voile, à se mettre à nu.

A aller vers la lumière absolue, celle de la vérité.

Parfois crue, souvent cruelle.

Mais toujours synonyme de délivrance pour celui ou celle qui la cherche.

Des pas firent crisser l'herbe derrière elle. Une haute silhouette vêtue de noir vint prendre place à ces côtés.

A l'horizon, un coucher de soleil étalait ses traces sanglantes dans les nuages, déclinant son éventail de pourpres et d'indigo.

Si un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Ichigo lorsqu'il la vit, il n'en fit pas briller ses yeux.

Lueur soucieuse dans les prunelles caramel.

Pressentiment ?

Ou soucis quotidiens ?

Difficile à dire.

L'échange de banalités rassura la jeune fille.

On se raccroche à ce qu'on connait le mieux.

Avant de se lancer dans l'inconnu.

Et de révéler ce que l'on cache, dans un recoin de son cœur, dans un repli de son être, depuis des mois, voire des années.

D'enfin mettre des mots sur ces émotions exigeantes et dominatrices, promptes à vous mettre l'âme en feu et l'esprit en déroute.

De finalement prononcer les mots magiques et d'embrasser délicatement les lèvres rosées entrouvertes de surprise à l'écoute de cet aveu.

Soulagement intense.

Mais éphémère.

Le regard de celui qu'on aime est parfois une fenêtre limpide vers l'océan de ses pensées.

Et celui d'Ichigo n'y faisait pas exception en cet instant.

Une infinie tristesse, incroyablement douce, sans aucune violence y régnait. Semblable à une légère houle agitant à peine ses sentiments.

L'expression de son regard fut plus parlante que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire. Mais qu'il ne prononça pas.

Respect de l'amitié.

Compassion envers celui ou celle qui aime sans retour.

Empathie pour une situation qu'il vivait également.

Lui aussi ne dit que trois petits mots. Mais ils ceux-là n'avaient rien de féérique.

'Je suis désolé'

Surprise. Douleur. Incompréhension.

Des larmes dévalaient la pente de ses joues, des sanglots faisaient trembler sa voix.

Violence du rejet alors qu'elle était toujours assise à ses côtés.

Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir à ce point en si peu de mots ?

Comment pouvait-on perdre aussi vite son assurance et sa dignité ?

Et se retrouver à demander des explications alors qu'on aurait simplement dû s'en aller ?

Pourquoi n'envisage-t-on un refus que si il y a 'quelqu'un d'autre' ?

Et pourquoi fait-on mouche le plus souvent ?

Mystère de l'amour et de la désillusion.

Étonnant jeu de hasard où on mise beaucoup sans avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Prise de risque maximale.

Et perte totale.

« C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa voix. Sèche, dure, autoritaire.

Son regard était devenu accusateur

Ses traits crispés.

Toute son âme s'était fermée.

Maudissant celui qu'elle voulait chérir l'instant d'avant.

La femme qu'elle voyait en miroir dans les yeux dorés ne lui était pas familière.

Qui était cette étrangère, cette inquisitrice qui se permettait de questionner ainsi celui qui était son ami ?

Mais qui refusait d'être plus.

Révélation d'une facette dérangeante. Déplaisante.

Elle se fit peur.

En pleurs, elle prit la fuite.

Laissant derrière elle un Ichigo bouleversé.

Un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il faisait de son mieux, sans cesse.

Ne baissait pas les bras, tentant de la protéger, elle et les autres, en permanence.

Et pourtant.

Il l'avait blessé.

L'avait faite pleurer.

Toute la douceur et la délicatesse qu'il avait mises dans son refus n'avaient pas suffi.

Elle lui en voulait.

S'était détourné de lui.

Alors que lui aussi souffrait.

Qu'il se sentait rejeté.

Il voulait prendre soin de tout le monde.

Préserver tous ceux qu'il aime.

Et avait échoué.

Renji avait été blessé.

Inoue le fuyait.

Échec qu'on aurait pu lui dire annoncé mais dont personne n'avait pris la peine de lui parler.

Personne pour lui expliquer qu'en aucun cas il ne devait porter sur ses épaules le poids du bonheur des autres.

Juste une solitude écœurante pour celui qui lutte de toutes ses forces chaque jour.

Il avait fait de son mieux.

Et n'avait pas réussi.

* * *

Une tite review please?

Merci!

;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

Sorry, sorry, sorry pour le délai!!!! Enfin voilà, je profite d'une journée de RTT (la première depuis 2 mois!) pour me mettre enfin à jour sur Témérité!

**Réponses à mes reviewers:**

freak: Et oui, même dans les fics, on peut se prendre des murs (sentimentaux j'entends). Pas si simple les histoires de cœur. Mais faut pas croire que je déteste Inoue pour autant! ;-)

Walu: J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! Chapitre un peu moins 'lyrique' (entre guillemets bien sur, je n'ai pas autant de prétentions!), plus factuel mais histoire oblige. Chapitre très court par ailleurs mais la suite est prête (si, si, je jure!) et sera donc postée dans pas longtemps).

Merci à tous les 2 pour vos encouragements!! Ça fait plaisir et ca motive à trouver du temps pour continuer à écrire et à poster!

Allez, go to the chapter 9!

* * *

**My own way**

La guerre faisait rage.

Le Seireitei était entré en alerte maximale.

En cette fin d'été, pendant une nuit lourdement parfumée par les jasmins en pleine floraison, le Général Yamamoto avait été assassiné.

Et le chaos avait envahi le Seireitei.

Privé de son commandant, la chambre des 46 anéantie, avec trois capitaines ayant trahis le Gotei 13, le Seireitei avait été complètement désorganisé.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki avait été nommé commandant intérimaire, en attendant que la crise se résolve et que le calme revienne.

Les Arrancars, jouissant de l'aubaine qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créée, multipliaient les attaques et les morts ne se comptaient plus dans les deux camps.

Une folie sanglante secouait la Soul Society.

Il devenait urgent d'y mettre fin.

****************

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle.

Présidée par Byakuya Kuchiki, l'assemblée des capitaines paraissait réduite à sa plus simple expression.

Pourtant, Kurosaki Ichigo y avait été intégré, au vu de son rôle de shinigami remplaçant.

Et de son incroyable potentiel.

La stratégie était simple.

Éliminer Aizen, ce qui provoquerait des dissortions au sein de leur clan et permettrait à la Soul Society de prendre le dessus.

« Une équipe va être envoyée dans le Hueco Mundo. Elle aura pour mission de tuer Aizen. Ceci est le seul objectif. Les deux autres traitres seront éliminés ultérieurement. Est-ce clair ? »

Tous hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

Le regard perçant du capitaine Kuchiki se posa sur lui.

« Kurosaki, Soi-Fon et Kyoraku, vous êtes chargés de cette mission. Vous partez dans une heure, de la petite place derrière le temple. Cette mission doit rester secrète. Aussi pourrez-vous saluer un ami à ce moment là. Veillez à choisir une personne de confiance. Maintenant, allez préparer votre équipement. Les autres, vous restez pour défendre la Soul Society et gérer l'ensemble des divisions. La séance est levée. »

**************

Il aurait du avoir peur.

Il allait se rendre au cœur de la partie adversaire.

Se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Tenter l'impossible.

Et cependant, il ne ressentait rien. Juste un immense vide.

Une ombre blanche passa dans son champ de vision.

Des prunelles turquoise soucieuses.

Un pli barrant son front.

Une veine battant sur sa tempe.

Son ombre chérie était inquiète.

Inquiète au point de venir le voir après des semaines de silence.

En plein jour, dans sa chambre.

Toujours aussi loquace.

Les mots, suspendus à ses lèvres, refusaient d'en tomber. L'air qu'il inspirait ne se transformait pas en son.

Silence allumant la révolte dans le cœur du shinigami remplaçant.

Ainsi, il n'avait même pas droit à cela, à ces paroles réconfortantes, aux douces promesses qui précédent les séparations longues et aux retours incertains.

Il n'avait pas droit à ces derniers instants de rêves qui vous soutiennent dans les batailles, qui font déplacer des montagnes, qui vous maintiennent en vie.

Son ombre chérie lui refusait jusqu'à ces ultimes illusions.

Celles d'un amour possible à son retour. Celles d'un bonheur à venir.

Des mensonges usuels en temps de guerre, où le mental se doit d'être plus solide que l'acier.

Il n'avait même pas cela à lui offrir.

Il n'en était pas surpris.

Restait juste le petit goût amer de la déception.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Une petite main ébouriffa la chevelure argentée.

Les mots ne venaient toujours pas.

« Je voulais te dire au revoir. »

Ce n'étaient pas ceux qu'il aurait voulu prononcer.

Mais les seuls qu'il pouvait dire.

Froncement de sourcils.

Ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

« Pourquoi ? »

Surprise dans l'azur.

Iris caramel quasi incandescents.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ici ?»

Soupir résigné.

Qui attise la braise de sa colère.

La voix ne se hausse pas.

Les gestes ne sont pas moins précis.

Et pourtant, l'instant est crucial.

« Tu as entendu Byakuya, non ? Une personne pourra venir me dire au-revoir sur la place. Une personne de confiance. C'est toi que je choisis. Alors, je te le demande : viendras-tu ? »

Soupçon d'espoir.

Vite dissipé par un 'non'. Froid, ferme, volontaire.

Tout comme lui.

Son ombre blanche chérie.

*************

La solitude lui brisait le cœur.

Il repensait à ses amis, qu'il quittait sans un mot.

Rukia et Renji.

Ishida et Sado.

Inoue aussi.

Depuis ce coucher de soleil rougeâtre, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser.

Gardant cet incident dans un coin de leur mémoire.

Pour continuer à s'apprécier.

Force de l'amitié en dépit des ravages de l'amour.

Malgré tout, il tremblait.

De n'avoir personne à qui dire adieu.

Soi-Fon était fermement enlacée par Yoruichi.

Deux visages graves.

Deux paires d'yeux fiers qui se comprenaient et se chérissaient en silence.

Douce communion des âmes.

Kyoraku et Ukitake, les larmes aux yeux, se serrèrent la main pendant de longues minutes, avant de s'enlacer à leur tour.

Moment d'intimité.

Amitié et amour dévoilés.

Avec pudeur.

Et lui était seul.

Le cœur pesant plus lourd que son sabre.

L'âme plus noire que son kimono.

Il était prêt.

A se jeter dans les ténèbres.

A prendre la route du Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Review please????????????????????????????????????

;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

Comme promis, voici déjà la suite! Et oui, l'inspi a été avec moi (bon OK, c'est plutôt à vous de me le dire au vu du résultat!lol)

**A mes reviewers:**

freak : Que de violence!!! lol Je veux bien ne pas toucher à tes persos préférés mais le problème, c'est que tu les aimes tous! Comment je fais moi pour en torturer un ou deux au passage...? ;-)

Walu: Clair qu'il a intérêt à se bouger le Toshi! Mais bon, il est bien têtu ce petit! Au moins autant qu'Ichigo, ca promet n'est-ce pas?!

Bon en tous cas, j'espère que ca va vous plaire tout autant que les chapitres précédent. Merci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes 2 fidèles reviewers et je dois dire que j'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience!

Quant aux autres, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas et surtout pas par email! ;-)

Alors merci encore et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Terreur noire**

Une sublime désolation.

C'est ainsi qu'il aurait décrit le Hueco mundo.

Vaste étendue désertique, au sable rougeâtre sous un ciel noir où étaient accrochées quelques étoiles solitaires.

Un no man's land où la vie n'existait pas.

Où le temps semblait suspendu.

Étonnant silence que celui qui régnait sur ce monde étrange.

Où chaque battement de cœur semblait résonner contre l'immensité.

Les trois shinigamis progressaient lentement, leurs pas faisant crisser le sable comme un cri strident.

Allure légère, en dépit de son âme aussi lourde que le plomb.

La peur ne venait toujours pas.

La colère était partie.

Ne restait que le vide.

Et son objectif.

Éliminer Aizen.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Son moteur : la fierté.

Dure, implacable, indomptable. Un orgueil incroyable qui le forçait à mettre un pas devant l'autre, sans trembler.

Il était lucide : sa vie était en jeu.

S'il revenait, ma foi, il apprécierait.

Sinon… Tant pis.

Il était prêt à accepter sa mort.

Mais uniquement si le traitre l'accompagnait.

Stupide orgueil.

La mort est toujours laide, même lorsqu'on tombe pour une bonne cause.

La respiration saccadée de Soi Fon était seule marque de sa nervosité.

Pressée d'en finir, elle ouvrait la voie, rapide et efficace.

Elle au moins avait une bonne raison de revenir.

L'inquiétant château de Las Noches ne tarda pas à se dresser devant leurs yeux.

Il ne ressentait toujours rien.

Sa curiosité n'était même pas piquée pas les formes mauresques faite de marbres noirs de cet étonnant ouvrage.

Il fallait faire vite.

Pénétrer dans le palais. Ne pas éveiller la curiosité. Et assassiner le traître.

Si leur présence était décelée par les Arrancars, c'en serait fini d'eux. Inutile de biaiser, même trois combattants de niveau capitaine ne suffiraient pas pour venir au bout de cette armée.

Successions de corridors, de portes, d'escaliers.

Tout se ressemble et pourtant, cet endroit ne ressemble à rien qu'il ait déjà vu.

Intérieur contrastant avec l'extérieur.

Des surfaces lisses en opposition avec les formes travaillées des façades.

C'était toujours la même histoire.

Une face pour le monde, une autre pour l'intimité.

Cela n'importait plus désormais.

Son cœur avait pris un rythme soutenu, l'adrénaline envahissait son sang.

Il s'échauffait.

Se rapprochant à chaque seconde de sa cible.

Lorsqu'il la verrait, il serait prêt.

Kyoraku et Soi Fon seraient là pour ouvrirent les hostilités.

Mais il le savait.

Le coup fatal ne pourrait venir que de lui.

D'où tenait-il cette assurance ?

Il n'aurait su le dire.

Il était le plus jeune, le plus inexpérimenté, le moins gradé. Pas même un shinigami à part entière.

Rien ne le destinait à une mission de cette envergure.

Et pourtant.

Il en était sûr.

Pourquoi serait-il là sinon ?

D'un signe, Soi Fon mit fin à leur cavalcade.

Les intrus s'immobilisèrent, l'oreille aux aguets.

Le même silence régnait sur le palais que dans le désert.

Un silence mortel.

Communiquant par gestes, la capitaine de la 2ème Division leur fit comprendre que la chambre d'Aizen se trouvait à proximité.

Marcher à pas de loup.

Dissimuler son reiatsu jusqu'à la plus infirme particule spirituelle.

Retenir son souffle en distinguant la forme endormie entre les draps.

Éprouver cette minuscule seconde d'hésitation à frapper un homme dans son sommeil.

Juste une minuscule et insignifiante seconde de doute.

Et se retrouver à genoux.

Une épée en travers de la poitrine.

La lame du traître mordant sa chair.

Stoppant son élan naissant.

Éteignant toute velléité de son âme.

Dénouement brutal d'une mission pas moins violente.

Entendre les zanpakutos se déchainer, tel le grondement du tonnerre dans un ciel d'été.

Rouge sur le sol.

Rouge sur ses mains.

Et noir devant ses yeux.

Obscurité s'abattant sur lui comme un voile mortuaire, l'entrainant vers l'inconnu dans un silence assourdissant qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles.

Peut-être que cette fois, il y aurait plus que quelques secondes d'oubli…

* * *

Une tite review????

Bon, suis désolée, le prochain chapitre ne pourra pas être posté aussi rapidement mais je ferai mon max!

;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello à toi, ami lecteur!

Voici le 11ème chapitre de Témérité. Un petit chapitre, tout mini mais qui sera bientôt suivi du 12ème.

Pour Walu:

Et oui, Ichigo est très sensible sous son masque! En même temps, l'amour, ca ne pardonne pas, ca fait forcement souffrir un moment ou un autre! Mais il y a un prix à payer pour les jours de bonheur! Espérons pour lui que ses souffrances touchent à leur fin (je pense qu'il a eu sa dose tout de même!).

Merci à toi et à Youkar pour vos reviews! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire!

(Y'a des moments où je me demande pourquoi j'ai si peu de review...est-ce que mon style ne plait pas? Le thème? les persos? l'absence de lemon? bref, je m'interroge...)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Hésitations**

La tempête grondait sous le masque.

L'orage battait son plein, déchainant les inquiétudes, ravageant son cœur avec une violence insoupçonnée.

Cris de souffrance étouffés sous une apparence indifférente.

Pas un soupir ne s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Et pourtant…

Pour combien de temps encore pourrait-il maintenir son âme déchirée sous contrôle ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Lui qui avait refusé toute attache, tout lien.

Qui avait nié toute implication émotionnelle.

Qui avait même rejeté l'objet de ses désirs.

Souffrait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Regardant le ciel couchant par la fenêtre sans le voir, il ne parvenait pas à apaiser sa douleur.

Il avait besoin de le voir. De le toucher. D'effleurer ses cheveux. De sentir son pouls battre au creux de sa paume. Le tressaillement de ses paupières. Le rythme de sa respiration.

Il en avait besoin.

Mais ne pouvait l'avoir.

Infernal carcan dans lequel il s'était volontairement enfermé.

Qu'il avait tissé lui-même, fait de ses peurs les plus profondes.

Fait de cette crainte la plus primitive qui soit : celle de perdre un être cher.

Dans l'espoir de ne plus souffrir.

Incroyable naïveté.

Il n'en était que plus faible, tétanisé par ses craintes, engourdi par la peur, pris en étau entre ses élans et sa raison.

Raison erronée qui lui avait fait croire qu'en fuyant, on pouvait vivre.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il ne le savait pas.

Celui qui fut jadis son homologue était là, étendu, sans doute à une centaine de mètres de lui, guère plus, dans un des bâtiments de la 4ème Division.

Et jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi inaccessible.

Quel motif invoquait à sa visite ?

Quel masque revêtir pour dissimuler ses véritables motifs ?

Comment légitimer sa présence auprès de lui ?

Lui, le froid capitaine, impassible, stoïque, immuable.

Venir au chevet d'un blessé ?

Quand bien même il s'agissait d'un collègue.

Quand bien même la gravité de la blessure engendrait les plus sombres pronostics.

Impossible.

Il ne pouvait y aller.

Au-delà de ce que les autres en penseraient, ce serait surtout à lui de faire face à une vérité.

Impossible d'y aller.

Autrement qu'en admettant sa faiblesse.

Éprouvant dilemme qui le torturait plus sûrement qu'une lame d'acier.

L'obligeant à fouiller jusque dans les moindres recoins de son cœur, mettant à nu toutes les aspérités de son âme.

Le mettant en face de ses propres contradictions.

Et si finalement, l'amour rendait plus fort ?

Si tout simplement, il ne rendait pas plus faible ?

Alors, il aurait commis une monumentale erreur.

Laissant peut-être celui qu'il chérissait malgré lui quitter ce monde sans pouvoir lui dire au-revoir.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello à vous, amis lecteurs!

Après quelques temps d'absence, je reviens enfin pour vous donner enfin le dernier chapitre de Témerité!

Pour Walu:

Merci pour ta review qui est, comme d 'habitude, adorable! C'est très sympa de me remonter le moral! Tu as raison, je ne change rien!lol Allez, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te sera aussi agréable que les autres à lire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Renaissance**

Comment décrire cet instant où tout bascule ? Cette fraction de seconde où tout change, où l'on fait volte face, quittant une position jalousement gardée auparavant ?

Était-ce l'aboutissement d'une inconsciente réflexion ? Le point d'orgue d'un raisonnement du subconscient ?

Ou la simple vision d'une scène banale, d'un détail suffisait ?

Peu importait.

Ses jambes dévalaient les mètres qui le séparaient encore de lui.

Une excuse pour entrer dans sa chambre ?

Il en faisait fi.

Il le voulait, voilà tout.

Si cela lui suffisait désormais, les autres s'en contenteraient bien.

Il ne laisserait pas Aizen lui enlever ce à quoi il tenait.

Pas cette fois.

Il ne céderait plus à la facilité, à la peur.

Le courage au combat ne suffit pas. Il faut aussi en avoir dans la vie.

Et prendre le risque.

De perdre celui qu'on aime.

D'être à son tour rejeté par celui qu'on a premièrement éloigné.

De souffrir.

Pour être heureux.

Éprouver ces instants fugaces où le cœur s'envole vers les étoiles, où on souhaite étirer le temps.

Où la joie vous emplit l'âme à tel point qu'elle semble incapable de contenir cette vague d'émotions.

Les peurs se délient et s'estompent, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un vague souvenir, comme une légère brume.

Une autre chambre d'hôpital. Un autre lit. Un autre corps immobile.

Cette fois, il ne resterait pas en retrait. Il ne ferait pas simplement acte de présence.

Il devait s'impliquer. Il était impliqué. Il voulait s'impliquer.

Glisser doucement sa main dans la sienne. Sentir ses doigts effleurer la peau froide. Tendre l'oreille pour écouter son souffle. Respirer son odeur, si subtile qu'elle était presque masquée par les effluves des désinfectants utilisés en masse.

Apaisement des nerfs.

Comme l'océan à l'aube après une nuit de tempête.

Un étonnant calme, sans inertie pourtant.

Il n'existe pas d'homme plus libre que celui qui admet ses chaines.

Il était à sa place.

Enfin.

* * *

On raconte que parfois, les gens inconscients entendent leurs proches qui leur parlent, qu'ils sentent leur présence.

Lui ne se rendit compte de rien. Le black out qui avait fait tomber le voile devant ses yeux n'avait rien laissé filtrer.

Aucune magie, rien que la froide réalité de cette chambre d'hôpital, des tuyaux de plastiques qui s'enfonçaient dans ses veines. La pression des bandages contre sa chair blessée.

Rien de romanesque ou de romantique.

Juste un réveil dans une pièce blanche, la tête plus lourde qu'après une nuit de fête, le corps engourdi par les anesthésiants et l'âme vide.

Toujours la même solitude, pesante, étouffante, oppressante qui rendait chaque journée un peu plus difficile à supporter.

Pourquoi était-il encore en vie? La question lui effleura l'esprit avec la lassitude de celui qui n'aurait pas refusé un écourtement de séance. Le sort en avait décidé autrement, voilà tout.

Ultime fatalité d'une vie dont le destin paraissait décidément lui échapper.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son regard se posa sur un coin de la pièce que son souffle se suspendit.

Un battement de cil.

Un deuxième.

Pas de trouble oculaire. Un délire peut-être?

Péniblement, il se leva, tirant derrière lui les divers instruments de mesures auxquels il était relié.

Et tendit la main. Touchant du bout des doigts l'étoffe grise qui était posée sur le fauteuil.

Elle était bien réelle.

Pas d'hallucination.

Il porta le vêtement à son visage et respira à pleins poumons. C'était bien son odeur.

Comme elle lui avait manqué...

Il serra fort le bout de tissu contre sa joue.

Comment un si petit bout de coton pouvait-il provoquer une si grande émotion?

Simplement illogique. Mais tellement humain.

S'attacher à quelqu'un et éprouver un manque de lui à travers la simple vue d'un objet.

Ridicule.

Mais il s'en moquait. Il était venu.

Sinon, de quelle façon son écharpe avait-elle bien pu atterrir dans sa chambre? Était-ce un moyen de lui dire qu'il pensait à lui, même si il ne pouvait être à ses côtés? Cet oubli avait-il une autre signification?

Son cerveau épuisé n'avait pas l'ambition de chercher une autre explication en cet instant, ni de refuser l'incroyable mais tant attendue vérité.

Il était venu. Pour lui, simplement pour lui. Venu à son chevet, lui tenir la main, prendre de ses nouvelles.

Admettant ainsi qu'il ne lui était pas si indifférent que cela. Révélant enfin ses sentiments. Acceptant alors sa principale faiblesse et sa plus grande force : leur amour.

D'un geste, il passa l'écharpe autour de son cou, s'enveloppant encore un peu plus dans l'effluve qui émanait de l'étoffe.

Péniblement, il se remit au lit, s'embourbant au passage les pieds dans les divers cathéters sans s'en soucier le moins du monde.

A peine sa tête avait-elle touché l'oreille que ses paupières se refermèrent.

Il était venu.

Enfin.

* * *

The end... Ou le commencement... Surtout pour ces deux-là

J'espère que cette histoire, que j'ai essayé de faire aussi originale et prenante que possible, vous aura plu et voire, si j'osais, un petit peu ému!

A bientôt!

;-)


End file.
